


19;Evidence

by itskonoe



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, but 20 of 'em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskonoe/pseuds/itskonoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were kids but they were kids that knew what love is</p>
            </blockquote>





	19;Evidence

 

1.Parents  
Shun has been to Yuuta's house many times before as classmate, as friend, as best friend – but none was more terrifying than as boyfriend.

 

2.Funeral  
When the cardboard box is lowered into the ground by their first year teacher, Yuuta ignores his brother as he takes Shun's hand from clutching at his sleeve to clutching in Yuuta's own hand.

 

3.Gloves  
Although Shun does think Yuuta is a gentlemen when he gives him his only pair of gloves on the morning of their first real snowfall, he also really does think they would be warmer if they held hands instead.

 

4.Beach  
Even though Chizuru proposed the idea as a study session, when Shun sees the water guns Yuuki and Yuuta lay discreetly under the table, he almost can't stop himself from giggling and giving the game away.

 

5.Clean  
They fall into routine after the club falls quiet and those not on cleanup duty leave, it is practised and calm and Shun hums as he passes cups and bowls to Yuuta one by one in hopes to make it last longer.

 

6.Weapon  
Even though Shun's long hair was dangerous, with his short hair he is positively  _nuclear_.

 

7.Secret  
It is no secret to them that Shun is his favourite, but when Chizuru asks him all pouting and loud, he feels Yuuki's presence become louder in knowing and suggestion beside him.

 

8.Puppy love  
Even though he did cry when his mum left on the first day of school, Yuuta doesn't mind Shun following him around.

 

9.Aloof  
The girls in their class says they like a boy who's reserved, but they fail to see Yuuta trying to distract Shun with a game of footsie and his attempt to steal an egg roll; Shun laughs and thinks in all the sneaking glances they'll never know the half of it.

 

10.Taxi  
While he may be use to Yuuki draping over him like a human cape as they walk through the halls or on the way home or around the house- having a heavily intoxicated Shun blabbering into his ear and nuzzling the crook of his neck as they piggyback home was never something he thought he'd have to be prepared for.

 

11.Cry  
“I wish with all my heart I was in your class.” Kaname says as he bats away cries of 'Kanamecchi' and Yuuki's dry remarks with his maths notes, and Shun can't help but feel guilt at the fondness of class only being his and Yuuta's.

 

12.Magic  
Sometimes, very quietly, Shun makes these little remarks that have his eyes positively glistening at the idea of having said something so completely ludicrous, and Yuuta's heart does flips in ways he really wish he could ignore.

 

13.I'm here.  
When Shun borrows his English notes, they're always returned with some of him still in them, sometimes it's the smell of his house, or sometimes it's the corners turned down on pages he really couldn't understand, but Yuuta can't help but be constantly distracted by the doodles in the margins and little gel pen notes around key words Shun leaves to find.

 

14.Search  
“What do you mean you and Yuutan went shopping on Sunday together!? I was looking for people to hangout with alllll weekend!!”

 

15.Blood  
On the bus ride back, with both Yuuki and Shun's heads resting on either side of his shoulders in sleepless bliss, he thinks this is the way things should be.

 

16.Blackboard  
It happens once; a short slur, a quick word, written on his locker in red paint- unbeknown to them it only happens once as Yuuki has a quick 'word' of his own.

 

17.Muse  
Shun's cheeks are red rose; Yuuta Matsuoka or Shun Asaba?

 

18.Lost  
Even though he feels proud and happy and free when he holds Shun's hand at school for the first time, the way Masaki's eyes follow them as they walk keeps him turning in his sleep that night.

 

19.Evidence  
When they are alone and quiet in Yuuta's room, inhales mixing with exhales, bodies tangled haphazardly together, they try and fail to count back to a time when they didn't love each other.

 

20.Strawberries  
Yuuta takes Shun strawberry picking for their first date so his first kiss tastes exactly as he pictured it all those years ago, little knowing Shun thinks he's as soft as a strawberry marshmallow anyway.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to literally everyone that has ever written a page of 1 word promps u r my sun and my stars


End file.
